


July

by gaywrongs



Series: loonathedrabble [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywrongs/pseuds/gaywrongs
Summary: "D'you think they're all going home?"





	July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montegobae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montegobae/gifts).



> July - gnightstand

The sky looked different tonight.

Maybe there were less clouds than usual, or the big city lights had decided to rest for once. The ever-moving bustle below seemed calmer than usual. The traffic moved along a freeway that was distant enough so that the white noise of engines became muted. Jiwoo watched the reds of the tail lights follow each other until they disappeared through the tunnel. Jinsol watched Jiwoo, a fond smile growing steadily.

“D’you think they’re all going home?” Jiwoo wondered aloud. The only response she got was from the gentle night breeze. She turned her head to look at her companion, and noticed her fixed gaze.

“Mm? Sorry, what’d you say?” Jinsol realized she had been zoned out, staring, when Jiwoo turned her attention back to the freeway with a giggle and a shy duck of her head.

Jiwoo repeated herself. “I was just wondering. Do you think all those cars, all those people down there… you think they’re all going home?”

“At this hour?” Jinsol managed to drag her eyes away from the prettier view and leaned her arms on the balcony railing. She followed one car along its path, imagining it to be a shooting star moving in slow motion. The glowing tail lights left little streaks of color behind it as the car exited a stop before the tunnel entrance.

Jiwoo hummed. “It’s a nice hour, isn't it?”

The breeze was cool enough to assuage the summer heat that had been lingering on their skin for many nights. Jinsol reached up to let her hair down. Jiwoo’s eyes were on her as she ran a finger through blonde locks, roots clearly showing her original hair color. She had decided not to re-dye it this summer.

She caught Jiwoo’s eye and smiled. Jiwoo didn’t look away this time, lips curving up until they broke and she was smiling that toothy, eye-reaching smile that Jinsol loved so much.

Jiwoo reached out, and Jinsol took the offered hand, warm like summer nights spent together on Jiwoo’s balcony.

“This city seems like it never really stops moving,” Jiwoo said. This time her eyes were on airplane lights blinking overhead. Jinsol followed it for a bit, but the stars behind it, ever so stagnant and full of promise, took her appreciation instead.

“I like being still,” Jinsol said.

“Me too,” Jiwoo agreed. She gave Jinsol’s hand a gentle squeeze and an even gentler smile.

Jinsol let the breeze play with her hair as she and Jiwoo stood, hand in hand, under the July night sky.


End file.
